One-shot: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?
by RedDelphox
Summary: Un viaje , no siempre es como uno espera, y las consecuencias de esto , es una duda de tus metas.


**Weno hoy quería publicar esta idea que se me vino en la fila del McDonald y pues…..eso, espero les guste jeje (Mi inspiración siempre será la comida?)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-"¿Ya estarán todos dormidos?"-me pregunto.

Con cuidado y tratando de no moverme mucho me levanto un poco de mi cama para ver si realmente mis amigos ya están dormidos. Si, lo están, inclusive mi pequeño amigo al borde de la cama, todos están durmiendo tranquilamente; entonces con el mismo cuidado vuelvo a mi posición anterior, saco mis brazos de las sabanas y apoyo mi cabeza en ellos .Miro el techo, no es el techo de la tienda de campaña de Citron que estoy acostumbrado a ver, sino es el techo blanco y frio del Centro Pokémon; me quedo viéndolo con paciencia, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con una expresión sería muy extraña en mí. Entonces la misma pregunta de todas las noches viene a mi mente

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Tiro un suspiro muy débil pero a la vez lleno de pesadez, me hundo más en mis brazos y viendo el techo más fijamente me pongo a pensar.

-"Ya van 5 años y aún sigo con esto, ¡CON ESTE ESTUPIDO SUEÑO!, Ya debió haber pasado más de 4 años desde que lo digo…entonces..,¿Porque aun lo hago?"

Mi semblante cambia a uno enojado, aprieto con fuerza mis manos por detrás de mi cabeza y siento como la frustración y ansiedad me invaden.

-"Solo me tomo 4 meses fuera de casa para descubrir que mi sueño era totalmente imposible ¡¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! Y lo peor, aun no me lo trago. Años y años de querer ser un maestro Pokémon, para darme cuenta de que era un asco siendo entrenador."-grito con furia en mis pensamientos.

-"Si, claro, me encantan esas criaturas fabulosas y me alaga que me tengan un aprecio especial a mí, todas esas aventuras que pasamos juntos nunca las olvidare…" – Inclino mi mirada hacia Pikachu-"Pero…"-Vuelvo a ver el techo-"¿Es realmente justo todo ese cariño hacia alguien que solo los usa como excusa para cumplir un deseo banal que tengo desde ya mucho tiempo?"-me relajo y vuelvo a meditar.

-"Lo único que quería era salir de Paleta…"-hago una pausa y comienzo a recordar

-"Quería conocer más lugares, más gente nueva, nuevas comidas y formas de vivir que las de mi pequeño pueblo"-por un momento esa ansiedad se transformó en ilusión-"Yo quería…"-mi mente se queda callada y retoma el relato-"Quería ser como mi padre…"

Estuve recordando todos mis viajes durante una o dos horas más o menos, solo me concentraba en mi _verdadero_ sueño.

-"Cuando me separe de Misty, pensé que el viajar con amigos había terminado. Nunca pensé hacer muchos más"-otra vez esa sensación….

-"En Hoenn…wow me la pase genial"-la euforia ya empieza a manifestarse-"No había visto una región con tan bellos paisajes , un mar enorme y tanta deliciosa comida"-me sumía mas en mis pensamientos-"Realmente no me importo mucho perder la liga, de todos modos era algo que se podría decir…planeado jeje. Luego, llego el problema"-Mi mirada ansiosa dirigida al techo cambio a una mirada seria.

-"Sinnoh, ahí empezó el problema"-Gire un poco para poder ver la ventana-"Yo..Había cambiado, ya no era ese chico inmaduro que comenzó su viaje con un sueño que rápidamente cambio por otro; No, ahora veía el mundo de otra manera. Ahora veía mi excusa de sueño, como un verdadero sueño; los retos que tenía me motivaban a seguir con esa farsa y en un punto llego a gustarme"-Apretaba mi puño con fuerza-"Realmente creí de nuevo en mi sueño"-Deje de apretar mi puño-"Pero Tobías me regreso a la realidad y sabía que si dejaba que esta farsa tomara parte de mí, no tendría futuro o más bien tendría uno en el cual ya no viajaría, dejaría de hacer la cosa que más me gusta. Me aterre"-Un mal recuerdo invadía mi mente-"Brock después de todos estos años también me abandonaba para cumplir su sueño, pero ¿Qué hay del mío? Yo aun quería estar con él y que me hiciera de comer…¡NO!...no….tenía que empezar de cero. Por eso fui a Unova"-Acá empieza lo feo…

-"Volver a ser el mismo niño estúpido que era en un principio, para así dejar de pensar en ese absurdo sueño de ser entrenador y concentrarme más en como disfrutar mi viaje. No funciono en absoluto"-Me enrede un poco entre las sabanas recordando ese _dolor_.-"Todo lo aprendido en mis viajes pasados, toda esa experiencia acumulada, se volvían alfileres, alfileres que desgarraban mi alma cada vez que hacia una estupidez a propósito"-Ughhhhh-"Quería volver a ser niño, quería ser mi padre, quería volver a sentir el placer del viaje, ¡PERO MI ESTUPIDO INSTINTO ES MUCHO MAS FUERTE!"-AAAAAAAHHH!-grite con desesperación.

Rápidamente me cubrí con la sabana, había despertado a Citron, Serena y Eureka .Después de unos minutos de confusión me vieron y se volvieron a dormir. Levante mis sabanas y los vi con un semblante triste-"No…no sé lo que quiero ser…y lo peor…mis amigos se guían en mi para creer en su sueño ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que mi sueño no es más que una mentira…o no lo es? No sé qué hacer, pensé que en Kalos, la región con más atractivos paisajes y hermosa arquitectura, despejaría mi mente, pero solo aumento mis ganas de ser un entrenador Pokémon…no sé cómo terminara esto y yo…"-Escucho unos susurros-¿Eh?

Es Serena, está susurrando algo. Me levanto lentamente para no despertarlos nuevamente y me acerco a su cama, trato de escuchar sus susurros pero no logro entenderlos, estuve a punto de regresar a mi cama cuando escuche algo, algo que hizo que me detuviera en mi lugar con una mirada oscurecida por la noche.

-Ash….gracias.

-…

No dije nada solo me quede a ver un momento su rostro, está sonriendo. De camino a mi cama vi de reojo a Citron, estaba dormido alado de un montón de planos de sus nuevos inventos y finalmente vi a Eureka, ella estaba moviéndose entre sueños y riéndose ligeramente dormida. Me eche en la cama y otra vez aprecie el techo.

-"Tal vez no sé qué esperar de mi"-me levanto y veo nuevamente a mis amigos-"Pero sé que ellos esperan algo de mí, y soy yo quien también los impulsa a seguir sus metas. No puedo simplemente pensar que mi sueño es algo que es solo para mí, este viaje me trajo gente que cree en mí y ¡NO LO VOY A DEFRAUDAR!"

Finalmente me hecho tranquilo en la cama, doy un pequeño bostezo, veo la hora, me pase como 3 horas en esta discusión conmigo mismo, me rio por eso y cierro los ojos dispuesto a descansar, no sin antes darme cuenta de algo

-"Hoy es la primera vez en varios meses que sé que haré"-una sonrisa aparece en mi cansado rostro.

-"Voy a ser el mejor"

Nunca más volví a pensar en esa pregunta

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Espero les haya gustado, yo ya me libere de esta idea que carcomía mi mente lentamente como un parasito que engorda hasta que en un punto…Muchas gracias por leer C:**


End file.
